<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Works Out by FangirlOfTheCentury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995108">It All Works Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfTheCentury/pseuds/FangirlOfTheCentury'>FangirlOfTheCentury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little hot and heavy, Dean hates talking about feelings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Finale, Sam is done with the BS, different finale, not much though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfTheCentury/pseuds/FangirlOfTheCentury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had panned out just as the boys had planned, Jack was not only alive, but in control of the universe. Eileen and Sam were together at last. And Cas, well he’s there too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It All Works Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had managed to work out just as it was meant to. Cas was back, and alive grace and everything. Jack, the optiminent, popped in and out for Bible sesh’s and beer nights. Sam had Eileen, who despite how classy the two may seem, were definitely not so reserved at night, to Deans despair. Yes everything was just as it was supposed to be. laughing and talking, the four, and occasional five (six if you counted miracle) reveling in the defeat of Chuck, and the start of a new world. </p><p>It was perfect. Except for of course- Cas wasn’t exactly talking to Dean. Sure there were pleasantries! Quiet grunts of hellos and goodbyes, the casual “how are you” or “pass me a beer” was passed around quite often. The former spoken more by Cas, and the latter— Dean. But what was Dean supposed to say? “Hey pal, I know you’re gay, and that’s really fucking cool, but what do you expect me to say?” None of that really like it rolled off the tongue. Besides, Cas wasn’t exactly jumping through hoops to talk to Dean either.</p><p>“Dude, this thing you have between you and Cas? Whatever it is, figure it out. I could chop the first few weeks up to post god killing trauma, but c’mon, it’s Cas.” Sam had pulled Dean aside from what was supposed to be a casual pizza and beer night. Sam looked down at Dean, all condescending and knowing-like, Dean rolled his eyes. </p><p>“First of all, there is no thing alright? Second of all, what the hell are you even talking about? Everything is completely as it should be.” Dean attempted to flash his half smirk as if to play off the miniature moment of weakness that some may deem “a hissy fit”</p><p>“Seriously Dean? You really think everythings normal? Trust me I have gotten used to your and Cas’s little fights believe me I have. But this? This has lasted way too long.” Sam took a breath to gage Dean’s reaction who seemed to have just been shrugging off the statement.Sam shook his head, his hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I know Cas scared us, but we got him back, he’s okay! Are you really still offended that he sacrificed himself for you?”</p><p>“I’m not offended!” Sam’s words must have struck a nerve because now his voice was raised. Dean took a quick breath and glanced around to make sure no one had heard, and had come to check on them. The kid was visiting today, and Cas always seemed to be lingering. “I mean— yes, okay sure I was pissed he did that. I didn’t ask him to save me, and I hated having to live through that, but that’s not why things are tense” The way Dean had hesitated before saying the word tense made Sam’s brows furrow.</p><p>“Then… what is it?” Dean had dreaded the question, he actually regretted saying anything at all. In fact, if he could go back in time? He wouldn’t have even agreed to do this stupid little family meeting in the first place. </p><p>“It just is okay?” Sam shook his head.</p><p>“no, no I’m past letting this go. If you said this to me three weeks ago? I would’ve walked away, but I’m tired of seeing you like this Dean.” Dean shifted in his spot as if the air around him was poking and prodding him like an itchy sweater.</p><p>“Fine. Fine, right before Cas died, and went to the empty- he said he loved me.” Dean was sure he was mumbling, but Sam’s look of complete bafflement proved he was heard loud and clear.</p><p>“I’m sorry he said what?” Sam sounded exasperated, his eyes were wide in shock, and Dean was ready to move the hell on from this conversation.</p><p>“He said he loved me” Dean sighed, this time with a bit less strain. He wouldn’t say he relished in the words, but saying them felt almost freeing.</p><p>“Cas— he loves you. Romantically?” Sam was asking a lot of questions and it stopped being amusing a long time ago.</p><p>“Yes! Yeah, yes I think so.” Dean had mumbled the last part, he was shifting again, his eyes darting to the ground as all the suppressed memories were coming back. </p><p>“And… do you love him?” God wasn’t that the dreaded question. </p><p>“No dude! I mean- I don’t think so. C’mon It’s Cas! The baby in the trench coat! The talking dog! He’s- he’s Cas.” Sam put his hands up in defense as Dean shook his head “Know what? I’m done with the conformation hour, why don’t we go back to our beer and cards and call it a night.”<br/>
<br/>
As Dean rounded the corner he had nearly crashed full force into Cas who had been listening in the entire time. Sam, who wasn’t far behind Dean, quickly stopped short when he saw the angel. “Cas- you know I didn’t-“ Dean had stumbled over his words as Cas took a slow step back.</p><p>“No, no you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I expected this. That’s why I never spoke about it, any of it.” Cas’s words were gruff, and he refused to make eye contact with Dean. The hurt angel seemed to be struggling to find the means to get out of there without further embarrassment. “I think I’ll sit out of tonight’s escapades, thank you” he muttered, pushing past Dean and making his way down the hall towards his room. </p><p>Eileen who had been watching the fight from the side was struggling to put the pieces together. <em>What’s happening?</em> She signed to Sam, who was quick to sign back- <em>I'll tell you later.</em> Jack, who was well aware of the situation, had decided to bid Sam and Eileen goodnight, as he worried his presence would cause more stress as he could provide easy, but not substantial answers. </p><p>Dean should’ve given Cas his space, but something deep in his stomach told him to follow. So he did. Around the hallway and into Cas’s bedroom. Now for the first time since that awful night in the storage room, Dean and Cas were alone.</p><p>“Why'd you follow me?” Castiel whispered, his gaze was still trained on the floor, almost as if he were afraid to look up at Dean. </p><p>“Because I made that mistake once before. And I’m not letting you walk away again, I shoulda stopped you the first time, never again” Dean sounded determined, like a man on a mission. A mission to do what? I’m not even sure he knew.</p><p>“You already apologized for that Dean, you don’t need to make up for it again, besides I’m not leaving I’m just taking a moment of absence.” Cas had made the mistake of looking up, where he had met the eyes of a very sad looking Dean.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for you to hear that Cas. You weren’t supposed to hear my little freak out, and you certainly weren’t supposed to hear the first things I’ve said of substance in weeks, to Sam, when I really should’ve been talking to you.” Deans words stung, why did they hurt so bad? Cas had felt pain, torture, both physical and mental. Dean’s rejection speech was not something monumental, but god did it feel like it was.</p><p>“Dean, you don’t have to say it. I understand. We didn’t have to talk about it because I already understood that nothing would ever come from this.” Now it was Dean’s turn to look a little offended, hurt even. Cas’s words were cold, and cut straight to the bone.<br/>
<br/>
“Cas, you know I hate talking about anything other than pie, music, and sex more then anything, but I think Sam’s right. We should hash this out, I just- I don’t know what to say because you’re a guy, but-“</p><p>“Every day I wonder how different things would’ve been if my true vessel had been a woman. Did you know that Dean? I’m sure you’ve thought about it too, because I pulled you from hell, I was your savior, but I look like a middle aged dad instead of a model, and I know I would not be having this conversation if that were the case.” The words that spewed out of Cas’s mouth sounded nothing like him. The anger and emotion was underlying in every word he spoke, and while he was not shouting, it was as if he pierced Dean with each syllable. </p><p>“Cas, it never mattered.” Any filter Dean had previously was gone, his voice sounded raw as he took a step closer to the angel. “If you didn’t look like this I can’t promise I wouldn’t have realized years ago, but either way it would’ve been you, it’s always been you. I have never <em>ever</em> considered a guy until you sparked that idea, and I’m still struggling with it, right in this very moment.” Dean took another step forward “There's a damn lot I don’t know about, and I can’t promise I’ll be good at it, but I’ve been silent for weeks not because I want to spare your feelings, but because I have been wrestling with mine.” </p><p>Cas had finally managed to meet Dean’s eye contact, and hold it. He was almost afraid that if he looked away, then the illusion would break, and he would never see this side of Dean again. </p><p>“Dean, if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, then please make it clear so I don’t make a fool of myself” Dean's face softened at that, a small smile crept across his face as he uncrossed his arms.</p><p>“I’m gonna kiss you now, Castiel. Unless you gotta problem with that?” Cas’s eyes widened, quickly growing flushed as he struggled to find the words.</p><p>“I- uh yes, I mean I don’t have a problem with that. Yes, yes you can kiss me.” His string of consciousness was cut off by the feel of scruff against his chin, and then the immediate warmth that followed after, chapped lips against his own. When Dean had pulled away, he looked confused. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Cas asked, he was terrified.</p><p>“I uh-yeah that’s the thing, I am so okay.”</p><p>And with that Dean had kissed him again. The world seemed to melt away after that. Dean’s hands had found their way into Cas’s hair, and Cas who, while had grown and learned a lot over the past years, still struggled with managing self control as he pressed closer to Dean.<br/>
<br/>
“Woah there, pizza man, why don’t we revisit this later, Sam and Eileen are waiting on us.” Dean let out a short laugh as Cas pulled away, ashamed but completely elated at the same time. When Dean and Cas had finally left the room (after maybe one more kiss, teenage desperation style) Sam and Eileen were sitting at the table smirking. </p><p>“You know we can go to a hotel if you want?” Eileen giggled, causing Dean’s face to grow red. Cas let out a short cough as he straightened his tie. “I think we can manage.” Cas muttered giving Dean a small smile. </p><p>God the butterflies that gave the Winchester. Though on second thought that smile had always given him butterflies.

 “Actually, yeah, yeah go get a hotel.” And with those final words from Dean, along with the pure look of fear in Sam’s eyes, the Angel and Dean were finally going to make up for the years they had spent apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I usually write angst, but I figured a cute fluffy fix it fic would be fun! I hope you guys enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>